


maybe in a different world

by bluelesbian (sapphiccomic)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiccomic/pseuds/bluelesbian
Summary: Shouyo is in love with Tobio. He knows  it will either end with him killing his feelings or his feelings killing him. But he doesn't want to get rid of his feelings.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	maybe in a different world

Hinata was in love with Tobio.

It started off as a harmless crush, just admiration for an amazing volleyball player. Awe at how good they worked together. His awkwardness became endearing. And before Hinata knew it, he was coughing up petals.

Red petals. Maybe the flowers are red. Maybe it's his blood.

He still has some time. It's not like hanahaki killed you immediately. He could hold off telling his mom. At least until the next match. She'd definitely forbid him from playing. Or she'd force him to get the surgery.

Shouyo wasn't ready for either.

Some days the pain was tolerable. He'd throw up flowers after practice almost everyday. They were easier to identify now. 

Just his luck. Red roses. They symbolise enduring love according to a quick web search. Perhaps his love can endure through this. But roses have thorns and Shouyo was a boy in love with a boy.

•

Today was especially worse. He couldn't hold the flowers in long enough to reach home. Shouyo had no choice but to rush to the school bathroom to throw up.

Just his luck. Nishinoya saw him. 

Yu Nishinoya's eyes widened when he saw Shouyo sitting on the bathroom floor with a bloodied mouth, clutching his chest. He sat down in front of him.

"Who is it?"

Shouyo just stared at Nishinoya.

"Who's the girl you're in love with?" Nishinoya asked again. 

Shouyo took a laboured breath and laughed.

"You think it's a girl?"

"It's Kageyama, isn't it?" Nishinoya asked after some contemplation. 

Shouyo's silence was enough of an answer.

"I think you should get the surgery." Nishinoya said after he helped Shouyo clean up.

"I don't think i want to get rid-" Shouyo was cut off by Nishinoyas violent coughing.

Nishinoya coughed out pink petals.

"Who's it for?" Shouyo asked.

"Now I think its very funny that you don't already know." 

"Shimizu san." 

Again the silence was enough of an answer.

"I won't tell Daichi san if you don't."

"Deal."

•

As Shouyo lay on the clubroom floor, surrounded by his blood and the roses he grew, a few what ifs came to him. What if he had had the surgery? What if he had told Kageyama? What if it's not too late?

These thoughts were interrupted by a loud gasp. 

Shouyo looked towards the clubroom door. 

Tobio was standing there, shock written all over his face. He quickly made his way over to Shouyo and cradled his head in his arms. 

"What's this Hinata where are you hurt who hurt you?" 

Shouyo just stared at his beautiful face.

"Is this..." Realization struck Tobio.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you idiot? You shouldn't have played in this condition. Wait it's not too late i can call an ambulance and you can get the surgery just-" Tobio was cut off but Shouyo holding his arm.

"Don't leave please." Tobio pushed back a sob building up in his chest.

"Why didn't you say something sooner? I could've helped you. All of us could've helped you. Who even is she? Is it Shimizu san? Or Yachi san?" Tobio was trying hard not to cry.

It was difficult but Shouyo managed a chuckle.

"What is it with everyone assuming its a girl?"

"Don't laugh you'll hurt yourself more you idiot. Tanaka san should be coming any minute now just hold on you'll be okay you'll get the surgery and get that boy out of your head." 

"Don't worry I think i got them all out. All the flowers. It doesn't hurt anymore." 

"Idiot that's not a good sign I'm going to call someone. Wait for me and don't die yet." Tobio said as he pushed away Shouyo's hand which had no strength left and stood up.

"Maybe in a different world, you'd love me back." Shouyo whispered as Tobio ran out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a post heartbreak vent one shot please it's not supposed to be good i just wanted to project myself onto a character i have always projected on so yeah.


End file.
